


of paws and presents

by xoratari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari
Summary: Working late on Christmas Eve wasn’t how Akaashi had expected his day to go. He hadn’t expected, either, that the first thing he’d see upon finally getting back home would be his Christmas tree on the floor, decorations scattered all around the living room, the still lit-up fairy lights hanging from the back of the couch, not to mention a long trail of paw prints. He followed the trail to find Kuroo peeking inside their bedroom.Curiosity outweighing his patience, Akaashi cleared his throat, relishing in the way it made Kuroo freeze on the spot as he realized he wasn’t alone.“Hi,” Kuroo breathed out, turning to face him with the look of someone who knows he’s about to be scolded. “You’re early.”“It’s 10 p.m. on a Sunday,” Akaashi noted. “How is that early?”Kuroo let out a nervous laugh that was immediately followed by a meow from behind the door.(Or: Akaashi's Christmas present might be fluffier than expected.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	of paws and presents

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Neyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace) for helping me with the title, and [milnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnor/pseuds/milnor) for beta-reading, I don't know what I would do without your help and patience.
> 
> The lovely [Sarah](https://twitter.com/gillappley) made the cutest [fanart](https://twitter.com/gillappley/status/1208616624296562688)based on this fic!!! Please please check out her work!!

Working late on Christmas Eve wasn’t how Akaashi had expected his day to go, but his agent had called him for some last-minute arrangements at the gallery where his next exhibition would be held. He hadn’t expected, either, that the first thing he’d see upon finally getting back home would be his Christmas tree on the floor, decorations scattered all around the living room, the still lit-up fairy lights hanging from the back of the couch, not to mention a long trail of paw prints. It wasn’t like this was the first time he was greeted by some kind of disaster, but as far as he knew Bokuto was out of town with Kenma, and Kuroo was usually mindful enough to clean up his mess before Akaashi arrived, if only to avoid being scolded.

He followed the trail to find Kuroo peeking inside their bedroom. He didn’t seem to have noticed his presence, so Akaashi just looked at him, arms crossed against his chest, as Kuroo was closing the door in an unusually slow motion. Not a ‘ _I just got out of bed and my motor skills aren’t fully working yet_ ’ kind of slow, but rather a ‘ _I’m absolutely up to no good_ ’ kind.

A full minute passed and Kuroo was still staring at the door as if waiting for something to happen. Curiosity outweighing his patience, Akaashi cleared his throat, relishing in the way it made Kuroo freeze on the spot as he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Hi,” Kuroo breathed out, turning to face him with the look of someone who knows he’s about to be scolded. “You’re early.”

“It’s 10 p.m. on a Sunday,” Akaashi noted. “How is that early?”

Kuroo let out a nervous laugh that was immediately followed by a meow from behind the door. Akaashi arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation.

“Uh,” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck. Weak point number 8: it was too obvious when he was trying to come up with a lie. “I’m, uh, watching a video from Kenma.”

 _Not suspicious at all_ , Akaashi thought as he silently stared at him. The meowing got louder, more insistent, and he could hear the sound of something sharp scratching wood. “Is that part of the video as well?” All he got in response was another laugh, Kuroo shifting on his feet and looking anywhere but in his direction. “Please tell me you didn’t bring a cat into our apartment.”

“I didn’t bring a cat into our apartment,” Kuroo replied way too fast for his liking.

“What is that sound, then?”

Kuroo just looked at him, mouth opening and closing as he failed to come up with his next excuse. Letting out a resigned sigh, Akaashi tried to move past him and get to the door, but Kuroo stopped him by standing in the way. “Okay, I might have brought a cat into the apartment,” he admitted as if it weren’t obvious enough already.

“You know pets aren’t allowed in our building.”

“But it’s Christmas Eve!” Kuroo argued. “I couldn’t leave her on the streets on Christmas Eve.”

“I highly doubt a cat cares about Christmas.”

“Of course she cares!” His tone sounded as if he were personally affronted by his skepticism. “You should have seen how happy she was climbing up the tree!”

“Ah,” Akaashi nodded in understanding. “So that’s why our tree’s on the floor of our living room now.”

“Just—just meet her, okay?” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair. “You won’t have the heart to kick her out once you do.”

Kuroo didn’t give him a chance to disagree before opening their bedroom door. The smallest kitten he had ever seen immediately jumped out, stopping on her tracks when Kuroo moved to catch her. As Akaashi laughed at his boyfriend’s failed attempt, the cat turned to look at him and ran to rub her head against his legs. She didn’t seem to care about how much he was holding back the urge to kneel down and pet her—soon enough she was climbing up his jeans and Akaashi had no other option than to pick her up. There was no denying she was adorable, but he was supposed to be the voice of reason on their household, not the one to encourage his boyfriend’s whims.

“See? You can’t kick her out, she loves you already,” Kuroo gushed as he scratched behind her ear. “I mean, not that I can blame her. Who wouldn’t love you?”

Akaashi had to try really hard to stop himself from smiling. He knew exactly what Kuroo was doing, trying to get on his good side to get his way. But even if he managed to resist the questionable charms of the dork he had fallen in love with for some reason, the ball of fluff purring in his arms made it all the more difficult.

“I don’t want to be the only one feeding her and cleaning after her, like when we took care of Kenma’s cats.”

“You won’t!” Kuroo perked up. “I’ll be the best cat dad ever.”

“Even when she wakes you up in the middle of the night after a long day?”

“Best cat dad _ever_ ,” Kuroo raised both hands to his chest.

 _God, how did I fall for this dork?_ Akaashi asked himself, knowing he was losing this battle. The worst part? He wasn’t even sure he really wanted to win. “Pets aren’t allowed in this building.”

“You’ve been wanting to move out of this apartment pretty much since the day you moved in.”

That wasn’t too far from the truth, if he had to be honest. Moving from his dorm to Kuroo’s had seemed like a good idea at first, but it was too small for them both, especially since most days Akaashi worked there.

“You could even have your own studio instead of painting in our living room,” Kuroo insisted.

Akaashi bit down his lip, looking down as the kitten headbutted his chin. It would be nice to have a place of his own to paint, not having to put everything away every time he took a break. He could even get new materials to work with if he had a proper place to store them. And maybe a cat wouldn’t be a terrible addition, it would be a nice company for when Kuroo was away for a game. But was he really considering moving just because of a cat? As if reading his thoughts, she meowed once again, making him all but melt. 

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Akaashi sighed in defeat. Kuroo’s face immediately lighted up. “You know that, right?”

“But you love me,” Kuroo smiled, leaning in for a short kiss. “What does that say about you?” 

That wouldn’t be the first time that question crossed Akaashi’s mind. Yet as Kuroo smiled and took the cat from his arms to lift her up and rub his nose against hers, cooing about how happy the three of them would be together, Akaashi came to the same conclusion as he always did: the answer didn’t really matter. All that mattered at that moment was that dorky smile directed at him, repeating “Can we keep her?” over and over. And who was Akaashi to deny him anything, when that crooked grin was at the top of his own list of weaknesses?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me to keep writing!  
> Feel free to reach me at [Tumblr](https://allmycharactersaregay.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xoratari/), I love meeting new people to talk about volleyball dorks!


End file.
